I Can't
by trorychic
Summary: COMPLETEDRory and Lorelai are getting married......but to who? will the marriage go through?
1. Default Chapter

I own none of these characters  
  
Pairing- R/T  
  
I can`t....  
  
By: Abby  
  
Stars Hollow Church  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is a thing I never imagined doing!" Lorelai Gilmore told her daughter Rory and their friends, Sookie St. James and Lane Kim. They were in the basement of the Stars Hollow Church, getting ready for the double wedding of Rory and Lorelai.  
  
"I know. It isn't supposed to work this way." Rory said, laughing as Sookie and Lane (the bridesmaids) ran around the two, putting the finishing touches on them before they would walk down the isle, escorted by Lorelai's father, Richard. "I never thought I would get back together with Dean, and here we are. Getting married."  
  
"Dumping Max was the best thing I ever did. I guess I didn't want to see the attraction I had towards Luke. I mean, he was just Luke. But I am soo happy we started dating." Lorelai said.  
  
"I know I am only 19, but I am sure this is the right thing to do. Dean totally understands me and college and everything. We are going to get an apartment nearby and he is going to get a job." Rory said as the group walked up the stairs.  
  
Sookie and Lane started down the isle, Sookie first by her husband Jackson, and then Lane, escorted by her boyfriend, Henry. Rory could see Luke and Dean at the front of the church, with Luke's old college roommate as his best man, and Deans childhood best friend as his best man.  
  
"Ready, ladies?" RIchard said, walking up behind them dressed in his tux. "You two look beautiful!"  
  
Rory had to agree. She had picked out a gorgeous spaghetti strapped pure white gown. It had a gorgeous fitted boddess with pearls sewn on it. Lorelai had chosen a strapless made out of a beautiful satin.  
  
The two exchanged glances and Rory leaned up and kissed her grandfather's cheek. "Ready."  
  
The wedding march started and they walked slowly down the aisle. Rory winked as she passed her best friend, Tristan. He was sitting with her grandmother. She and Tristan hadn't been friends when she started at Chilton, the high school she attended, but they had slowly become friends. Rory was totally oblivious to the crush that Tristan had had on her since she was 16.  
  
The brides stood in the middle as Luke and Dean joined them.  
  
"We are here today to join Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore and Dean Little in holy matrimony."  
  
A chuckle rippled over the crowd.  
  
"If anyone sees reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, pointing to Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"I Lorelai, take thee Luke, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, with coffee and without-" everyone laughed, because they new that Lorelais coffee addiction brought the two together- "to love and to cherish from this day until forever" Lorelai said.  
  
"I Luke, take thee Lorelai to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, with coffee and without, to love, cherish, and respect from today until forever." Luke said.  
  
"With this ring as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Luke said, sliding the wedding band onto Lorelais thin finger.  
  
"With this ring as a token of my love and affection, thee wed." Lorelai said, sliding the ring on Luke's finger.  
  
"I now pronounce thee husband and wife. Please wait to kiss the bride." The priest said, causing everyone to laugh  
  
"If anyone sees reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, pointing to Rory and Dean.  
  
"Do you Dean, take thee Rory to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward?" The priest said.  
  
"I do." Dean said.  
  
"Do you Rory, take thee Dean to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward?"  
  
Rory paused.  
  
`This is my chance. I can tell her how I feel' Tristan thought.  
  
"I-" Rory started.  
  
"Rory don't!" Tristan said, standing up.  
  
"Tristan! Why?" Rory said.  
  
"Because I love you!" Tristan said before running out of the church.  
  
Rory looked up at Dean.  
  
"I...I can't" She whispered before running after Tristan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He burst out into the July sunlight and thought `What have I done. She must hate me. I gotta get out of here!' before running to his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tristan!" Rory yelled, seeing him get in his car.  
  
He looked up for just a second before deciding that his initial plan was best.  
  
He hopped into the car and took off. Rory picked up her dress and ran to the white convertible her grandparents had given her for her graduation from Chilton over a year ago and took off after him.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Lorelai grabbed Lukes hand and ran outside, a still shocked Dean right behind them.  
  
"RORY!!!!" Luke and Lorelai shouted seeing her speeding out of the parking lot, her veil on the ground.  
  
"She'll be back. Give her time. She's going after him." Luke said, holding Lorelai back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory saw Tristan turn into a McDonalds parking lot and hop out of his car pulling off his tie. He went inside and she parked the car and followed him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a coke and a biggie frie." Tristan said.  
  
"Is that all?" The lady asked.  
  
"No. Add a coke to that." Rory said coming up next to him.  
  
"Rory-" Tristan said, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"No. Don't talk. We will talk when we sit down." She said.  
  
He paid for the food and they got a booth in the corner. People were turning to look at them. I guess it wasn't that common to see a girl in a wedding dress in McDonalds.  
  
"What the heck was that?????" SHe said , munching on one of his fries. "First, you break up my wedding, and then you lead me to a McDonalds. Explain!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to. He doesn't love you, Rory. I have loved you since the first day I saw you, your first day at Chilton." He whispered, looking down.  
  
"That long! Tristan, why didn't you tell me?????" SHe said, surprised.  
  
"You were with Dean, and I had to be a friend, not a lover, when you guys broke up. Then you got back together." He said, still looking down.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I always have been mesmerized by you. I was having second thoughts today, but I didn't tell anyone. Tristan, I think I know why!" Rory said.  
  
He looked up, totally confused. "Why???"  
  
"Tristan, I think I new Dean wasn't the one for me. You are." She said quietly.  
  
"Rory? Are you serious?" He said.  
  
"Tristan, I think after I broke up with Dean, when we got back together, I was happy, because I missed having a date for every Friday. It was never the same, though. I never felt the same tingle, spark. I think it was because he expected so much. I mean, he broke up with me because I wouldn't say I love you. That's too much pressure for me." Rory said, taking his hand.  
  
"Oh Rory! I love you so much, for having your morals and your reasons. I do love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Tristan! So much! More than I ever loved Dean!" They kissed across the table. "Oh, and thank you! I am really happy you broke up my wedding."  
  
They smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory!!!!!" Lorelai said as Tristan and Rory entered gthe living room. She was sitting on the couch with Luke, sipping coffee.  
  
She jumped up and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Rory, what happened??" Luke said as he hugged his step daughter, shooting daggers at Tristan.  
  
"Luke, it isn't Tristans fault. I was having second thoughts, and he just helped me see it." She said, looking at Tristan. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't marry Dean."  
  
"Oh, baby, no. Not if you don't want to." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. It is getting late." Tristan said.  
  
"I will walk you to the door." Rory said.  
  
When they got to the door, she hugged for a long time.  
  
"Thank you, Tristan. I love you!" She whispered in his ear.  
  
They kissed a long kiss.  
  
Lorelai and Luke watched from out of sight.  
  
Luke wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Luke?" She said.  
  
"Hmm?" He responded.  
  
"Luke....I'm....I'm...I'm pregnant." She said, turning in his arms to see his face. She had never seen him look this happy.  
  
He leaned down and hugged her for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexis Danielle Danes was born on February 4th. They called her Lexie.  
  
Rory and Tristan were married 9 months after Lexie was born. Rory gave birth to their first son, Matthew Kevin DuGrey on their second wedding anniversary.  
  
Rory, Tristan, and Mattie lived in Star's Hollow, not far from Luke and Lorelai and Lexie.  
  
They all lived happily ever after. 


End file.
